


with the warp and the wooze

by sandyk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bombs, Coma, F/M, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Peter follows his danger sense, MJ follows him, and then there's a big scary boom.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	with the warp and the wooze

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no profit garnered. Thank you A!!! MJ quotes Demi Adejuyigbe, sadly it looks like his twitter is deleted so I can't link the video. Title from r.e.m.'s every day is yours to win.

Peter didn't always make the smartest decisions and he could admit that. Which was how he ended up thrashed and shredded. But things that were right weren't always smart. 

Three minutes earlier, he was walking with MJ, heading home but her home. He'd sat with her on the subway and then he got off at her stop because they were still talking. MJ had relaxed from speaking in short bursts of honesty to conversational teasing. He really loved conversational teasing with MJ. She was super pretty and super smart and definitely in his top five people he currently knew. Maybe even top two but he felt bad about nudging Ned just because he was dating MJ. They were both two. It went May, NedMJ, Mr. Stark etc etc. 

But when he walked past a busted out restaurant, something felt deeply deeply wrong. He stopped and turned towards the boarded up window. MJ said, "Where are you going?"

Peter was already breaking the door knob and going inside. "Hey, you should go home," he said. 

MJ was right behind him. "Nope," she said. She grasped his hand hard. 

The empty place had been a restaurant, someone or multiple someones probably had picked the place over and some people had been squatting for a few days at least. Not currently. The smells from the bathroom were old and gross, not fresh and gross. "Ugh," Peter said. "Smells bad."

"Smells only a little bad to me," MJ said. "Guess you're getting the full aroma."

Peter went where the danger tremor sent him. Right to the guy who was in what had been the restaurant's kitchen next to the big ass bomb looking thing. Which was probably a bomb. With a helpful timer. 

They had a minute. Sixty seconds. FIfty nine seconds. The guy said, "This is going off. We're all going to die. I know it. It's a good idea."

"It's a shitty idea," MJ said. "That's awful." Her voice was level and low. Fifty seconds. 

Peter said, "Hey, sweetheart, maybe time for you to run, or pull a fire alarm and get all the people above us out of here?" His voice was not level. Forty seconds. 

Creepy guy said, "no no" and lunged forward while MJ thankfully backed up. Peter grabbed the guy and flipped around. He got a good look at the bomb. It was very sophisticated, he couldn't exactly figure out how to defuse it. Maybe he could throw it really high. Thirty seconds.

Creepy guy said, "Fuck you" and tried to kick Peter. Peter kicked back. The guy landed a little farther away, against a wall. He was out cold then. 

"Fuck me," Peter said. He squatted to look at the bomb. It was sophisticated and he had twenty seconds. Nineteen. 

He started tearing down the equipment, using it to pile on top of the bomb to hopefully cushion some of the explosive. Maybe he could, he could have ten seconds. 

The fire alarm was going off. He started to back away and then he heard MJ. She said, "Peter, you have to get out of here." Eight seconds. 

Tick tock ping ping and five seconds then Peter jumped to cover MJ tickety tockety noise in his head two seconds one. 

He was in a lot of pain from his back and the back of his head and the back of his legs and then he wasn't. He was floating. Loud voices. Lots of loud loud loud. 

He was only half awake aware. Only half. It was like it was like not quite concentrating  
He was not concentrating well   
He lacked focus 

He was in a hospital, he knew it. He wasn't awake aware beep beep beep. Hospital sounds. 

Peter heard May. She said things in her voice and it was nice. May said may said don't love no don't worry love you do good love love love 

He had a steady ache, he was lying on his stomach. This was probably a coma. Every time it receded, he was in a lot of pain. That was an argument for lack of focus. 

Ned said a lot and a lot here's the homework also I was watching this Star Wars Rebels Clone Wars can you believe people prefer Still number two in his heart. 

How had he not healed yet?

There was music 

MJ said, "Homie clothes so tight, damn son."

"Not the lyrics," Mr. Stark said. 

"Sorry you're not up to date on the youths," MJ said.

"People have advised me to hire someone to get me up to date," Mr. Stark said.

"Bad idea," MJ said. 

"I agree with you," Mr. Stark said. "Fakers, we as a people in general, hate fakers."

Peter opened his eyes. He was looking at the floor. "Floor."

Mr. Stark came closer. "Hey, guy, your back was super shredded. Even for you. But you're very special and you've managed to survive again. Very good work."

"Thanks," MJ said. "Really."

"No problem," Peter said. "My pleasure." He started to feel some pain creeping in. "Not pleasure right now though."

"Well, sure," Mr. Stark said. "You were very nearly super dead."

Once he was out of the coma, he recovered a lot more quickly. May brought him home and tucked him into bed. "Awesome," Peter said. "So great to be home."

He called MJ. She looked sleepy on Facetime. She said, "Don't worry. Everyone made it. Even the bomb guy. He's not mentally well. He's locked up and stuff. But anyway. Sorry I made you nearly die because I came back in."

"No, the bomb guy nearly made me die."

"I know," MJ said. "But it feels true."

"Feels true isn't actually true," Peter said. 

"That only sounds deep," MJ said.

"No, it's pretty deep, come on," Peter said. 

Then he saw her at school the next day and he hugged her tight. She kindly hugged him back. She was so nice and perfect in his arms. It felt like everything was okay again. It was a very good feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> For the hurt comfort bingo mini fest: mine were Deadline/timebomb, Coma, Accept injury to protect someone, Hugs.


End file.
